


What Happens If We're Both Bottoms?

by Soeverlasting



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, F/F, Korrasami Anniversary, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: Korra and Asami wonder who's going to make the first move.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	What Happens If We're Both Bottoms?

**Author's Note:**

> [ Based on this meme ](https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1965882-they-were-both-bottoms)

After a long day of meetings and peace-keeping efforts, with time for themselves and all alone in their room lit only by light from the full moon with explicit orders not to be bothered for anything, Asami wearing only a thin red negligee she saved for this occasion and Korra in a sports bra and shorts because she owned nothing else stared at each other from across the bed with passion in their eyes and longing in their loins anticipating the other’s touch on their skin with only one question in both of their minds: _what are you waiting for?_


End file.
